


Never the Bride

by kiss_me_cassie



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-02
Updated: 2009-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9186884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/pseuds/kiss_me_cassie
Summary: He couldn't keep his mind off how Parker'd looked in that god-awful bridesmaid dress.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: The Wedding Job  
> Disclaimer: So very much not mine.  
> Feedback: Would be as lovely as Eliot's mushrooms
> 
> Notes: Much thanks to Bex for the read-through.

He'd have been better off with a comic book shop, Hardison thought as he bounded back down the stairs and out to the patio to take over his disc jockeying gig. Comic books didn't give you any trouble. Comic books didn't give you soft gooey looks when you told them they looked good. And comic books wouldn't kick your ass when they figured out how much time you spent thinking about what they'd be like in bed.

Of course, comic books didn't look as good as Parker did either. Damn, but that girl was fine! A little crazy, far too skinny, but still fine. The sad thing was, she didn't even realize it. It was like she'd been told she was a shapeless, skinny girl for so long that she forgot that she was… well, a woman now.

Hardison hadn't missed it, though. He'd noticed, and he kept on noticing. And that was the problem, because he was pretty sure she was sleeping with Eliot. 

Ok, not pretty sure, more like kind of sure. There had been looks, mostly on Eliot's part, but looks nonetheless. Looks that led him to believe that maybe there was more than a workplace relationship going on between those two.

There was no way he wanted to get in the middle of that. It was a bad idea to get between Eliot and a woman. Or Eliot and anything. The man knew how to use a weapon. The man also knew how to use his hands. No, he really didn't want to get involved in anything that got between Eliot and something he considered his.

But still… he couldn't keep his mind off how Parker'd looked in that god-awful bridesmaid dress.

So when she sauntered up to him later and told him that she'd pretended she was meeting him in the mob boss' study to have sex, he wondered how the hell he was supposed to react. Especially when she shot that grin of hers at him. Was it just Parker being Parker or was it something else? And if it was something else -

No, he wasn't going to go there. That was definitely not a safe line of thinking. No, not at all. 

That didn't stop him from wondering, though.


End file.
